


Hey September

by FrostyReports



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Misgendering, Ned is trans and I'm sorry, Other, The other guys are good about it, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: Here's to you.





	Hey September

Replacement was the first thing he thought. Five workers in this room- Him, Eugene, Zach, Keith, and this other kid. To say he wasn't happy was a understatement. This man was his replacement, and everybody loved him. He had a smooth voice, and it scared Ned. Scared him half to death or more, but who cares? He would die anyway. Strange thoughts, huh. He didn't usually think this. Stress builds up the worst in him.

His name is Jeremy, and the kid is sweet. With dark brown hair, that is gelled and smooth. With innocent blue eyes, and he would shatter in an instant. But, god, if he wasn't great. September was cold, he could wear layers. The other boy looked great in it. Once it was closing time, the other three said goodbye. Eugene was the first one, to pat his back. Zach gave a short goodbye and went along with his partner. Keith hugged both of them, the familiar scent of him lingered, and Ned wanted to hold on forever.

He tried to talk to Jeremy, but bullets seemed to tear through his chest. Eugene was there still, trying to grab something he forgot. Uses of his deadname (Eugene was not fucking dumb. He knew what this meant), use of violence. All hate crimes. Ned was quivering. Jeremy disappeared, left without a trace, much akin to a ghost or something that simple wasn't human. Jeremy wasn't human, he couldn't be. No person could hate like this. Even Eugene. 


End file.
